liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Mr. Doctor Who
|-|A= |-|B= Sobre mim Kaka eae men, meu nome eh Ryo e eu sou um otakão (não me considero, tho, mas eu já estou acostumado a lidar com a verdade) que gosta de desperdiçar o tempo jogando, lendo livros de ficção, quadrinhos, mangás e que gosta bastante de rock, pser, in nutshell, um fracassado, mas fazer o que né, só tenho 15 anos) Como muitos daqui, eu também vim do G+ e conheci uns parças lá antes dessa wiki ser fundada, como o Gabriel (Aka "O Mestre"), Edu, Matt, Aldarion, King, Nobody, Rafael, Samuel... obviamente considero pacas eles. Minhas Músicas Preferidas *Bonnie Taylor - Total Eclipse on the Heart *Avenged Sevenfold - A Little Piece of Heaven *Avenged Sevenfold - Nightmare *Eminem - Mockinbird *Foster The People - Pumped Up Kicks *Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal *Bullet For My Valentine - Take It Out On Me *Pink Floyd - The Trial *Queen - Made in Heaven *American Authors - Best Day of My Life *Thousand Foot Krutch - Courtesy Call *Pink Floyd - Another Brick in The Wall *Reginaldo Rossi - Garçom (tô brincando não, ótima música pra se ouvir quando quer zoar e chorar ao mesmo tempo, assim ninguém percebe :v) *Powerman 5000 - Show Me What You've Got *Eminem - Rap God *Michael Jackson - Thriller *Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams *Gorillaz - Rock the House *Linkin Park - Numb *Three Days Grace - One X *Eminem - Whitout Me *Nine Thou - Styles of Beyond *Linkin Park - Behind Your Lies *Kanye West - Stronger *Michael Jackson - Bad *Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine *System of a Down - Chop Suey *Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become *Guns N' Roses - Wellcome to the Jungle *AC/DC - Highway to Hell *AC/DC - Back in Black *Beach Boys - Darlin *The Beatles - Hey Jude *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean *Mamonas Assassinas - Vira Vira (PS: Aviso idiota, porque você provavelmente vai estar usando um, mas essa música não roda em celular, pelo menos no YouTube... só PC :v) *Nine Inch Nails - Terrible Lie *Iron Maiden - Hallowed Be Thy Name *Iron Maiden - Fear of the Dark *Judas Priest - Breaking The Law *Metallica - Enter Sandman Fim...? Como pode ver, eu tenho gostos bem peculiares. Meus Personagens Favoritos *Griffith *Lúcifer Morningstar *Lúcifer (Shin Megami Tensei) (se tem o nome de Lúcifer é obrigação ser foda; page tão impecável quanto a do Dio :v) *ZeedMillenniummon *Ghidorah *Biollante *Gabriel (Bastard!!) (a primeira waifu a gente nunca esquece <3) *Pennywse (ainda me pergunto do porquê do nome estar "Os Postigos" na forma dos Deadlights) *Giygas (daria uma boa briga com o personagem citado acima) *Morte dos Perpétuos *Superman (Qualquer versão, por isso vai ficar deslinkado *Ajax *SpaceGodzilla *Hitto *Deathstroke *Lavos *Moon-Millenniummon *Sephiroth *Meruem *Satán (Shin Megami Tensei) (Mesmo sendo um arauto daquela maldita Cabeça amarela) *Azathoth (Lovecraft) *Reinhard Heydrich *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Goku Black/Zamasu *Cthulhu *Mikasa Ackerman *Guts *Dio Brando (Você achou que fosse outro Dio, e outro Brando, mas é ele! DIO!!! Essa página tá muito foda.) *Jonathan Joestar *Thanos *Ynnead *Souma Yukihira *Cecil Harvey *Cloud Strife *Harry Potter *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Jiren *Darkseid *Eru Ilúvatar *Hiei *Avenger (Fate/hollow ataraxia) *Lucemon *Alphonse Elric *Edward Elric *Matador (Shin Megami Tensei), gosto de todos os Fiends, tho. *Alphamon *Dukemon/Gallantmon *Mu de Áries *Saga de Gêmeos *Shigeo Kageyama *Mulher-Maravilha *Batmá (Não vou linkar. Same reason of Superman olha como eu manjo de inglês qiqiqiqiqiqi *O Imperador *Shiryu de Dragão *Aiolia de Leão *Aiolos de Sagitário *Camus de Aquário *Yog-Sothoth *Doomsday *Flash (Barry Allen), prefiro ele do que o Wally e.e *Flash (Wally West *Ninten *O Monstro do Pântano *John Constantine *Dormammu *Shun de Andrômeda *Doutor Estranho *Percy Jackson *Yusuke Urameshi (Rapadura eh doce mas n eh mole não) *Rusalka Schwägerin *Bomberman *Spawn Minhas obras preferidas *Mother *Shin Megami Tensei *Marvel Comics *Nintendo *Berserk *Digimon *Mega Man *DC Comics *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Homens musculosos que por acaso é super másculo designados a parar um vampiro doido que quer... por alguma razão destruir a humanidade, oh, sempre isso... De qualquer modo, vampiro que quer destruir os humanos... homens musculosos na moral, isso tá gay de mais que têm que para-lo... hummm... tenho uma pequena impressão de que já vi esse enredo antes...) *Saint Seiya *Naruto (Nunca fui muito chegado, admito, mas assistia muito na infância. Tomava miojo assistindo e.e) *Legendarium (Gostei dos livros. Muitas vezes deixo de ficar com garota pra ler e.e, mas quem nunca né?) *God of War (Ceiton-sempre-putasso e seu sorriso maravilhoso me divertiam pra carai nos domingos a noite. Você sabe o quão prazeroso é matar um deus?) *Disney (Só filmes mesmo que eu gosto, acho que os quadrinhos também...) *League of Legends *Devil May Cry ("Ahh, não joga isso, é coisa do diabo"~Minha mãe, tia, avó, tios, primos, primas e a porra toda, menos o meu pai) *Bastard!! Ankoku no Hakaishin (Ou simplesmente "Bastard!!". Porra Gabriel) *Dragon Ball (Era uma emoção e tanta chegar da escola cedo para ver Dragon Ball Z na TV Globinho, era uma emoção e tanta ver o final do GT não me venha com "Ah, GT é um lixo" que tu chorou no final e era uma emoção e tanta você colocar no máximo a TV e deixar a sua mãe escutar todo mundo gritando "SATAN!! SATAN!! SATAN!!" 1) *Supernatural *Doctor Who *Nasuverso *Masadaverso *Castlevania *Yu Yu Hakusho *Fullmetal Alchemist *Ajin *Image Comics *Dark Souls *As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo *OFF *Harry Potter *The God of Highschool *Touhou Project *Warhammer 40.000 *Hellsing *Darkstalkers